


#71 - Pattern

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [71]
Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gen, Obsession, thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Notes:Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: pattern, Tenpou.  No beta.  I really did write this last night, but then AO3 was down.





	#71 - Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: pattern, Tenpou. No beta. I really did write this last night, but then AO3 was down.

_Requisitions for weapons, Southern Army plus Northern Army._

New line.

_Reports of unclean beasts._ That should be a map, really. Tenpou scrabbled through the mess on his desk and finally came up with a notepad and a carbon pencil. _Get map: environs of Heaven,_ he scrawled.

"Yo," called a familiar voice. "Come on, let's get some dinner. You've been at that for hours."

"In a moment," Tenpou told Kenren. He closed his tired eyes. Patterns danced behind his eyelids, bright against darkness.

In one of those patterns was the answer, but every time he got close, it slipped away again.

 


End file.
